


Fight Club

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: The i can't sleep so dispatch time [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 2am crap, Fight Club - Freeform, Gen, M/M, not even fight club, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>effectively landing Eric on his back. "Right where you want me eh?"<br/>~~~~~~~<br/>IM SORRY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> I am not going to write any more alan until i master his character. he's practically me personality wise so why is he coming out so crappy!!?  
> enjoy...

"Everyone. Today is the day that- Sutcliffe! Knox! Pay attention!- as I was saying, the day that we all partake in a refresher course of physical training." Eric made a noise of mock protest. "So teaching us to fight cuz some of us didn't come up winning recently" an eye or two went to Grell who bared her teeth and glared back. Her gloved hands clenching tight. "As I just stated Mr. Slingby. A refresher course. yes this has been brought about due to recent events that involved one of our own. Demons are unusual but we are running into them, one in particular, more often and if they are half competent they could pose a real risk, so please ensure you are not rusty. Anyone who feels they are may go back to the training court and practise any time after their shift ends." Everyone switched feet and shuffled before dispersing back to work.  
"So red, tell us again how you got it handed to you by a demon?" Alan glared and elbowed Eric, "sorry Grell, he doesn't mean to be so rude, do you? Eric." Eric gave Alan the side eye before mumbling a half assed apology. Grell waved it off with a grin. "So Eric, tell us again how you get it handed to you every day by your old trainee?" Alan and Ronnie got In the middle before a brawl began. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now then everyone, lets begin".  
Ronnie charged Grell, his lawn mower growling loudly but he soon landed on his back, his lawn mower waiting patiently next to him. "This isn't fair! She is too good!"  
"Get up Knox! If you can't hold you own against one of us maybe you shouldn't be here" Grell, Alan and Eric gaped at the passing figure of Will and all spoke at once "ignore him." Ronnie sniffed and stood up. "He's right, I can't lose that easily. Again!" Grell chewed her lip before summoning her death scythe and attacking Ronnie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now now Alan, wheres my lovely partner gone?" Eric taunted, narrowly missing a swipe from Alan's death scythe. Only certain groups were allowed their actual scythes, with the promise they wouldn't seriously injure or reap their partners. Alan blushed a little but his hard stare won out. "We're fighting Eric, in my mind right now you're a demon, so stop talking and take this seriously" Eric slammed his saw against the opposing blade and moved closer so he and Alan were nose to nose. "Oh you wound me mr tough guy. I would never treat you the way a demon would" Eric replied with a smirk and hidden meanings in his eyes. Alan frowned and spoke quickly "I suppose if demons talk as much as you it will be as easy as this" Eric could barley form a response before Alan head-butted him, using his smaller size to propel himself upwards into Eric head to face first- effectively landing Eric on his back. Eric smiled as he felt Alan's scythe on His neck. "Right where you want me eh?" He teased, knowing everyone was watching. Alan deceived everyone without meaning to. His tiny size and pleasing personality tricking all into a false sense of security and lowered expectations. Eric Hadn't fallen into such a trap though- he remembered when it was him forcing Alan to his back. He simply didn't care, he knew they were both competent and that they would never have to truly fight one another. Eric didn't think he had it in him. "Ugh, really? In front of everyone? …I won" he concluded. A tiny proud smile on his face as he let his scythe disappear and offered a hand to Eric. Just as Eric had done for him when he trained him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“you did well Ronnie” Grell said, comforting the younger reaper as she had beaten him again, although he had held out for a while. “Knox!” Ronnie jumped up at Will’s voice. “Fight me, i need to be sure you are good enough to fight with our colleagues” Ronnie looked at everyone else: Grell,Eric and Alan. “okay” he replied, his confidence growing. Will wasn't bad, just rusty and a little stiff. “come on Ron!” Eric yelled in support. Ronnie’s weapon clashed against Will’s. “impressive Mr.Knox” Ronnie grinned but his face fell as Will sneakily and speedily swung his weapon behind Ronnie and into his legs, knocking him to the ground. “you can stay” Will added, as he stepped over Ronnie and left to call the session to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? comment? please? :)


End file.
